


【排球少年 影日/all日】智齒記

by Djcking



Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 影山和西谷兩人陪伴日向去看智齒，然而因為麻醉而神智不清的日向開始了各種胡言亂語，究竟日向會在眾人面前說出什麼驚為天人的話，就讓西谷的直播告訴你。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	【排球少年 影日/all日】智齒記

※TAG：歡樂、修羅場、直播、抽風、拔智齒  
※日向被拔智齒之後麻醉尚未退去，因而抽風的故事  
※靈感是某個拔智齒的影片，每次都讓我笑得好開心  
※是all日湯底的影日  
※西谷直播中

影山飛雄記得好久好久以前曾經照顧過親戚家的孩子，五歲的小朋友情緒極其不穩定，任何時候都有可能哭出來，或者在某個怪異的時間點又放聲大笑，他們無法掌握、脫序無章，跟他們相處就像手裡捧著一顆不定時炸彈，隨時爆炸你都不會覺得奇怪。  
因此至那一天開始影山開始稱呼五歲的小孩為“被獨立出來的物種”，但總不能一下子從外表辨別出來他們究竟幾歲，因此只要外表看起來像，影山就會自動閃避，抗拒的程度彷彿五公尺外的孩子是青葉城西的及川徹。  
也因為這個經歷，影山飛雄徹底的不會應付孩子們，捉摸不透的生物曾經讓他活生生的坐上通往地獄的列車，親戚家的孩子對他潑過柳橙汁、在他身上打翻食物，更甚至往他後腦杓砸上一顆排球，這也許就是為什麼當日向砸到他的時候他還能繃得住情緒和痛覺。  
然而現在地獄的列車似乎再次駛動了，這裡沒有五歲的小朋友對他潑柳橙汁、在他身上打翻食物，更沒有人朝他腦袋上發球。  
而是他陪日向去拔智齒了。

更確切的說，是他自己和西谷前輩兩個人陪同日向去看牙醫，醫生在手術做完之後只是說他的麻醉還沒退，所以有可能人醒來了卻神智不清、胡言亂語，只要在麻醉完全消停的這一段時間好好注意他就好，以免做出一些可怕的事。  
而現在日向翔陽正在身體力行中。

「日向你這個白癡！給我從床上下來！」橙色頭髮的副攻手在綠色的手術床上站得老直，他的右手圈起，像是握著一支麥克風，現在這裡是他幻想中的舞台，台下有人山人海（其實只有兩名）的觀眾在聽他大放厥詞。  
「感、感謝各位的到來，」他一個字也沒有說清楚，像是嘴裡塞了三個坂之下的肉包子：「我，日向翔陽，目前就讀烏野高中一年級，立志要成為部裡的王牌！請大家對我的成長拭目嘔嘔嘔嘔－好想吐－」話還沒說完日向就從床上跪了下來，他面朝牆壁蜷縮起來，西谷拿起手機放聲大笑。  
「喂！就跟你說不要一直亂動，你看現在報應來了吧你這個呆子！笨蛋！傻瓜！呆子！」影山把他腦袋裡驚人的謾罵辭彙都盤點了一遍，也沒發現他說了二遍同樣的單詞。此時西谷撐著旋轉椅差點跪倒在地板上，他要笑到內出血了。

及川徹加入了直播。  
岩泉一加入了直播  
及川：“我的天啊，這是什麼，地 獄 場 面”  
及川：“小不點是被打了什麼激素？我覺得他現在需要我來幫他冷靜一下”  
及川：“另外，可以請黑色頭髮的某位獨裁者讓開一下嗎，他擋到我的視線了”  
岩泉：“及川，你的表情可以收斂一點嗎”  
及川：“小岩你又不在我身邊你怎麼知道我的表情！我會是那種變態嗎！”  
岩泉：“我想像得出來”  
及川：“嗚嗚好傷心，居然被這麼說”

影山看著仍然在床上抽蓄的夥伴，日向已經維持這個狀態一分鐘了，他開始思考要不要把醫生叫過來。  
「喂，呆子你還好吧？」雖然仍然撇著嘴，他卻難得收起了語氣的鋒利，彎下身要把在床上的人給翻過來。  
「……影山啊，我大概是只能走到這裡了吧。」日向摀著左臉頰，動作輕緩的轉過來。他憔悴的語氣中帶著央求：「未來的春高、全國的大賽、還是世界的賽事，就、就交給你了－」  
「日、日向啊！你在給我說什麼！」影山飛雄的情緒是如此容易的被帶起，他一把抓住病人的衣領用力晃著。「不是說好要一起登上世界的舞台！不管是幾年後都是如此！」他激動的一隻腳都踏上了病床邊緣。  
「我要不行了。」除了撐著手機直播的右手，西谷完全撐扶在地板上，左手用力拍著地面：「到底誰才是被打麻醉的人！」

孤瓜研磨加入了直播  
黑尾鐵朗加入了直播  
研磨：“這是什麼可怕的畫面”  
研磨：“可以請烏野的二傳手不要再甩翔陽了嗎，他看起來快真正意義上的死亡了”  
黑尾：“我覺得地板上的自由手也快要陣亡了”  
菅原孝支加入了直播  
菅原：“我的老 天 啊”  
菅原：“這是怎 麼 回 事”  
菅原：“影山你給我等著、日向我來了！”  
菅原孝支退出了直播  
月島螢加入了直播  
月島：“……”  
月島：“我為什麼要點開”  
月島：“然後可以麻煩請黑色頭髮的某位獨裁者不要隨著被打麻醉的人的情緒起舞好嗎”  
研磨：“再麻煩黑色頭髮的烏野二傳手離翔陽遠一點”

「影山你平時都做了什麼好事，為什麼大家都針對你。」西谷抹去眼角的淚水，但這個舉動堪稱多餘，他沒預料到事情還會往更戲劇性的地方發展。  
「－影、影山！」原本就想要吐的病人雙手捧住眼前人的臉蛋，他神情專注的盯著對方，良久一句話也沒從嘴裡蹦出。  
「怎麼了？你要說什麼嗎？」影山停止了動作，他的思緒從國際舞台上沒有日向翔陽身影的這個畫面中嘎然而止，「喂不要放棄啊！你給我長命百歲的活著！說話啊！」  
「我－」日向艱難的開口，兩隻手往對方的臉上抓得越來越緊，「我要吐出來了！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」西谷夕終於徹底崩盤，他跌躺在了地板，手機的視角斜了一個怪異的角度。

岩泉：“這是什麼災難的畫面”  
國見英加入了直播  
金田一勇太郎加入了直播  
國見：“影山是白癡吧，剛剛日向不是已經說過他想吐了嗎”  
金田一：“果真王者到了烏野還是王者啊，日向應該和他相處的很辛苦”  
及川：“你們兩個一年級的怎麼會認識小不點！還這麼親密的叫他的名字！我可是連叫小不點的名字都會害羞的地步啊！”  
月島：“我聽見了什麼……”  
金田一：“呃－我們有用Line聊天”  
及川：“我這個學長都沒有小不點的Line你們怎麼可以給我偷跑！”  
黑尾：“榮幸在此刻見證青城內鬥”  
研磨：“可以請你們不要刷屏好嗎，我這樣沒有辦法專心看翔陽”  
月島：“他不會跟你們在群組講了一些不該說的事吧？”  
國見：“什麼不該說的？”  
月島：“啊……那沒事，哈哈”  
及川：“烏野的眼鏡仔不要故意吊我胃口！給我把所有你們知道的事都給我說出來！”

手術室裡頓時引起一陣騷動，畫面裡不斷有人來來回回經過，護士小姐拿著拖把在清理地上的嘔吐物，神情難免掩蓋不住的難看。  
「現在開始你們要再安靜一點了，外面都能聽見你們的聲音。」護士拎著拖把，比出了噓的姿勢，「如果病人已經可以活蹦亂跳的話那就可以先離開了喔。」  
「護士小姐，他現在還不行。」二傳手義正嚴詞的坐在床邊，好像日向翔陽的代言人，「他才剛剛吐完，而且還在胡言亂語，出去不曉得會不會再做出什麼傻事。」  
「那再給你們十分鐘。」在打開門的那一霎那，護士小姐探出腦袋往裡頭提醒著，「十分鐘後一定要離開喔！」  
「十分鐘－」日向重複著護士小姐的話，他眼神迷茫，嘴巴打開又闔上的重複了好幾次：「給我三分鐘我就能清醒過來……」  
「呆子，你看起來好像金魚。」影山的嘴角下垂，這個樣子叫他相信半個小時好的過來都有困難，「還是一條瀕死的金魚。」  
「夠了影山你不要再說了！日向他可是很努力的在熬過這一段時間！」西谷將手機架到桌上，一字一句都中氣十足，「我們要相信他能夠盡快好過來不是嗎！這才是隊友應盡的職責！」

澤村大地加入了直播  
澤村：“……我們家隊員是不是在某個奇怪的點上建立了共識”  
澤村：“話說日向昏的不輕阿，他們兩個人照顧安全嗎？”  
月島：“下午剛好會路過那間診所，可以順便去看看”  
月島：“只是順便”  
及川：“眼鏡仔你再給我裝”  
黑尾：“我想我也可以順便路過宮城縣”  
研磨：“小黑你可以不要開這種玩笑嗎”  
研磨：“不知道現在遷住址來不來的及”  
國見：“不要以為只有烏野的人才知道那間診所好嗎”  
及川：“你們到底有多少我不知道的事！”  
牛島若利加入了直播  
牛島：“我也知道”  
牛島：“及川，會不會只有你一個人不知道”  
天童覺加入了直播  
天童：“哎呀，我好像也知道呢”  
及川：“你們這群人是不是假日都給我去烏野那邊探班了！”  
岩泉：“就這句話你最不能說”  
岩泉：“你才是那個最準時報到的人，如果我沒有攔住你你有可能會出現在監獄”  
澤村：“那個，可以請各位不要有事沒事就來我們這好嗎”  
澤村：“不然我真的要報警”  
山口忠加入了直播  
谷地仁花加入了直播  
山口：“……那家診所就在我家樓下”  
山口：“……我剛剛還想說怎麼傳來這麼吵的聲音”  
山口：“一探頭出去發現是菅原前輩……”  
仁花：“這樣應該安全許多了吧？日向不會有事吧？”  
月島：“我覺得某方面來說菅原前輩有可能是最無法預料的那個人”  
及川：“我受夠你們了”  
及川：“等我”  
及川徹退出了直播

「啊、好的……那還有什麼地方要注意嗎？」  
「這之後的兩到三天盡量別讓他喝熱水，頂多溫水就行了，熱水不利於傷口的癒合。還有，雖然沒有禁止不能說話，但還是別讓他說太多。」護士小姐從印表機抽出一張拔完智齒後的注意事項，她細心的在“別說太多話”這一項打了個小星星，「病人在您還沒來之前相當有元氣。」  
「我知道……謝謝您的提醒，我去看看他們。」菅原尷尬的將紙張收進包包裡，心裡感嘆自己有來一趟實在是太好了。

「希望你們有聽見護士小姐剛剛說的，太吵了，影山和西谷。」菅原打開門，裡頭是已經消聲並坐正的二傳手和自由人，而床上的副攻手神情恍惚的盯著進門的人，他覺得對方好熟悉，還搞不清楚怎麼房間內又多出一個人。  
「那麼日向還好嗎？」現場唯一的三年級雙手插著腰，眼神掃過兩個人，說那是審視的視線也不為過，「在我來之前有發生什麼事嗎？」  
「呃，」西谷只發出一個音節，思索著是否要把剛剛有人吐過的慘況說出來，「沒事－」  
「日向剛剛吐了。」影山不假思索的道。  
「影山你怎麼有那個勇氣直接說出來！」西谷戲劇性的倒退好幾步，又神情緊張的看向表情已經黑了一半的前輩。  
「這件事我已經聽說了，我是在問他現在的狀況還可以嗎？」菅原嘆了一口氣，他朝日向走去並蹲下，整理起對方混亂過後的頭毛，「如果他好的差不多的話應該就可以先離開了，不然一直打擾診所也不好。」  
「那要去哪裡？」影山詢問。  
菅原顯然對這個問題有些訝異，他拉起笑容回覆：「當然是來我－」  
「那個，」話語說到一半，房間的門又再度被打開，竄出腦袋的是山口忠，他看著前輩的表情忽然覺得自己可能不該打開這扇門，「我家就在附近，日向可以來我這邊休息……」

天童：“太精采了吧，烏野二傳手的表情”  
牛島：“我不理解為什麼會有這種表情，盡快找到地方休息才是對日向最好的方法”  
黑尾：“雖然很不想承認，但樓上的思想也太正直了吧”  
研磨：“我極度想忽略這個地理優勢”  
研磨：“轉學手續會很麻煩嗎”  
黑尾：“等等你已經想到那個階段了嗎研磨”  
木兔光太郎加入了直播  
木兔：“音駒高中的各位！不要以為只有你們待在東京而已！”  
赤葦京治加入了直播  
赤葦：“抱歉給各位添麻煩了”  
黑尾：“不不不正確來說應該是辛苦你了啊”  
澤村：“沒事的，大家都有不同的問題，互相體諒就好了”  
岩泉：“是的，我們都能理解”  
木兔：“為什麼忽然有種我才是問題兒童的感覺！？”  
赤葦：“謝謝大家的安慰”  
赤葦：“那麼現在前往宮城縣會太晚嗎”  
研磨：“我說過了，留言太多會擋到我的視線”  
月島：“真是浮躁的一群人啊”  
月島螢退出了直播  
國見：“哇，不會吧”  
黑尾：“我大概知道眼睛仔去哪裡了，但完全不意外”  
研磨：“我真的會生氣”  
木兔：“什麼什麼你們到底在說什麼！？”

山口忠的房間快要實際上的被塞爆，精神上也快要逼近崩潰邊緣，他開始思考究竟開放房間以供暫時性休息的提議是貼心還是地獄。  
他真的什麼想法也沒有。  
「好了，就不要理他，好好讓日向緩衝一下吧。」山口從櫃子裡拎出一條薄毯，他想讓日向抓著什麼，毛茸茸的東西總會讓人鎮定，至少他是這樣。  
「山口說得對，讓日向一個人待著。」菅原認同的附和，然而他正坐並且盯得死緊的眼神出賣了他的本意－我得不到你們也他媽別想給我得到。  
「……那如果他想喝水呢？」西谷提出具有建設性的問題。  
「我們應該相信日向。」菅原回覆，「但還是由我來幫他會比較保險－」  
「等等，菅原前輩，我覺得由跟他年紀相仿的我就好，不必勞煩你們。」影山答道。  
「年紀相仿的應該有算上我吧？」另一道聲音從房間響起，山口立刻就知道是誰來了，他懊悔的看著進門的月島，現在一切都來不及了。

「真沒想到你會來啊，月島，進來坐吧。」菅原招呼著後輩，好像這才是自己家，月島忽略了山口幾近哀求的眼神，一腳踏上了深藍色的絨毛地毯，他接受挑戰。  
此時山口只是緊張的看著周圍，一股即將吵得不可開交的氣氛散佈開來。  
在短暫的幾秒鐘裡，一時間還沒有人發話。  
當事者日向翔陽忽然舉起了手：  
「……包子。」他前面亂七八糟的不知道說了些什麼，然而西谷很快就聽出了後輩話裡的重點：「他要吃包子！」他大聲叫喊：「就由我這個前輩去買來吧！手機給你山口，把過程都給我錄下來！」  
像風一樣迅速，讓菅原想攔下來說其實我也是個前輩的時間都不留一點，自由人已經自由的奪門而出履行自己的任務了。

「可惡。」影山坐回原位，平常他總能跟日向沒有障礙的溝通，但此刻似乎還是具有動物警覺的西谷前輩更勝一籌。  
「你在可惡什麼……？」日向扒下毛毯，撐著地板緩慢爬到影山身邊，像隻乖巧小型的動物，日向歪了一邊腦袋，影山覺得此刻的自己接近融化邊緣，但礙於平常的人設，他只能睜著眼睛把難能可貴的畫面給記錄下來。  
然而下一秒橘髮的人便抓緊二傳手的衣領開始劇烈晃動起來：「你才是可惡的那個人好嗎！平常叫你托球給我都一臉死樣！說什麼要抱抱才給練習－你是小夏嗎！做什麼事都要先給糖吃！」以往的怨氣傾洩而出，影山愣著只能遙起頭來：「我不是我沒有！」  
「影山，你還有三十秒可以解釋。」  
「算了吧菅原前輩，他根本沒有解釋的權力。」

研磨：“……身為二傳手，說出這種話不覺得慚愧嗎”  
黑尾：“有生之年我居然聽得見研磨這麼說”  
牛島：“的確不好”  
澤村：“……我會好好管教的”  
赤葦：“所以日向答應了嗎？”  
國見：“影山那傢伙……”

「再次完美引起公憤啊影山。」山口看著手機一條條的彈出留言，不禁為黑髮的隊友默哀。  
「影山！」日向倏地停下動作，被抓住的人得以換口氣，還沒反應過來，快要凌駕於二傳手身上的副攻忽然軟下語氣，慢吞吞的道：「沒有啦你還是很好，愛你哦影山。」說著日向便伸手勾住了對方的脖子。  
影山飛雄張大眼睛，他就像畢生以來所有美好的瞬間都在此刻發揮到極限。

「啊啊啊啊－」一道慘烈的叫聲硬生生把倆人劈開，灰髮的前輩一把就要把日向給拉出來，而月島則配合的拉住了要把人給要回來的影山。  
「影山你還記得我們的條約嗎！」菅原抓住仍然想要往前爆衝的日向，口氣聽起來像自家女兒被什麼不檢點的男人給亂來，「說好誰都不出手的！」  
「我不是我沒－」  
「你都想把人家抓回來了，是有什麼好辯？」月島在耳邊幽幽提醒著。

赤葦：“……為什麼我們如此遙遠”  
黑尾：“別說了，不只是你們而已”  
研磨：“翔陽需要儘早離開那裡”

「不要吵架、不要打架－」日向仍然半癱在地上，他舉高右手揮了揮，「你們這群白痴！大家都很好！」  
「……被這麼說一點都開心不起來。」月島調整著眼鏡，山口只是看著友人快要繃不住的嘴角一語也不發。  
「是的，日向也很好喔。」菅原笑著搓揉著橘色的腦袋，後者轉過頭後傻愣了幾秒，他眨眨眼：「等等，先生你好面熟……」

菅原倏地張大嘴。晴天霹靂。  
「我們是不是哪裡見過？」日向兩隻手抓向前輩的耳朵，興許神智仍然不清，手勁並不算大。  
菅原愣了幾秒，隨即也不急著解釋，只是把對方覆蓋在自己臉上的手給蓋住，以一種極其溫柔有耐心的語氣緩道：「是這樣的，日向，我其實是你交往三年的－」  
影山將日向的耳朵摀住，並且以最快的速度將人給拉起。  
那幾乎是半個眨眼的時間：  
「抱歉，日向我先帶走了！」  
影山飛雄奪門而出。

研磨：“……”  
孤爪研磨退出了直播  
黑尾：“哎呀呀哎呀呀，記住你了影山飛雄”  
牛島：“仍然沒有辦法理解這種舉動”  
牛島：“這樣只會對日向造成反效果”  
木兔：“我的直覺告訴我徒弟即將受到危險！”  
赤葦：“……日向在哪應該都蠻危險的”

「日向呢！」西谷拉開大門，看見房間只剩下一具失魂的屍體和精疲力竭的山口。  
「他們都離開了……」房間的主人欲哭無淚，禮拜一的社團時間大概又會有一場暴風雨。  
「這樣啊，那也沒辦法了，一起來吃包子吧！」  
「嗚嗚嗚，好的……」

想吃包子的慾望徹底喚醒了日向翔陽。  
他首先睜著圓大的眼睛，確認般的掃了一圈室內，這裡的確是他熟悉的房間，但地板上多了個他不熟悉的人（應該說不該出現在這邊的人），他戳了下影山的髮旋。  
黑髮的人似乎能感測氣流的脈動，他頭也沒抬就抓住了為非作歹的右手。  
「早阿影山同學。」日向乾笑了一下，沒有直接丟出到底發生什麼事的疑問，明眼人都知道現在不是個好時機，「今天天氣真好……」不對、也不是這句，日向朝自己吐槽，他就像費盡心思想要搭訕人的怪人，更何況現在已經是晚上了，一點也不早。  
「……看來你清醒了很多啊。」影山鬆下抓著對方的手，改往把自己的頭髮給搔得更亂，「你都記得自己在打麻醉後的事嗎？」  
斷片。叮叮兩聲，這是登上日向腦袋的第一個詞彙，他居然還沒喝過酒到宿醉就體驗了一遍這種感覺，天啊，渾身一點都不舒服，他到底做了什麼？  
「抱歉，我什麼都不記得了。」現在最好的選擇就是從實招來，「我有說了什麼很奇怪的話嗎？還是很奇怪的事？」

影山沉默了一會。  
他伸出第一根手指開始盤點：  
「你在病床上大叫大跳，只因為你想做自我介紹。」  
「接著你像是要死了一樣講了遺言，還說要把全國大賽託付給我。」  
「這之後你吐了。」  
「再之後菅原前輩來了，山口也來了，說可以讓你暫時待在他家。」  
「誰知道之後那個眼鏡仔也來了。」  
日向見影山還要有繼續說下去的趨勢便及時做了個暫停的手勢，他沒把握自己有勇氣聽下去：「為什麼所有人都過來了？這樣－這樣不是波及到的範圍更大了……」  
影山將對方懸在空中的手給掰下，繼續道：「接著你開始對我上天下地的抱怨，還揪著我的領子。」

日向倒抽口氣，完蛋了，難怪影山臉色那麼難看，他到底把多少輩子的勇氣都給用完了？  
「接著你開始向所有人告白。」  
劇情峰迴路轉，日向張著嘴聽著影山冷靜陳述事實。  
「之後發生了一些很複雜的事，總之我把你帶出來了。」  
「……你一直待到現在？」  
「因為及川前輩－算了，反正他離開了。對，我待到現在。」  
日向緩慢捧住自己的臉，什麼話也說不出來，還有能夠比像發酒瘋的自己還要更糟糕的事嗎？  
「喔對了順帶一提，西谷前輩一直有在直播，所以可能有不少人已經看過了。」  
日向感覺到心上又被狠狠插上一箭，這大概就是所謂的丟臉丟到太平洋之外。

「影山，我的人生玩完了。」日向說的像是生命已經走到盡頭，實際上他的確有這種感覺，「這會成為我永遠的汙點。」  
「其實我還有些事沒告訴你，在你回到家之後。」影山直勾勾的盯著搭檔，率直的視線一下子讓日向摸不著頭緒：「還有比這個更糟糕的嗎？」  
回應的是一陣沉默，影山微微笑了起來，鑑於黑髮的二傳手向來不能好好擺上笑容，現在他的表情像是要把眼前的人給就地掩埋：「什麼事也沒有。」

「我一定做了什麼事－給我說出來影山！」日向一個翻身就滾下床鋪，隨即衝上他神經的是腰上的陣痛：「啊啊啊可惡我的老腰－我到底做了什麼？一五一十說出來！」  
影山半撐著身子，他微微瞇上眼：「你怎麼不覺得會是我做了什麼？」  
日向盯著被他半箝制住的人，就這麼保持著動作將近有一分鐘。  
他忽然一點也不想知道發生了什麼事。

－END－

「你是日向的妹妹吧？」日向夏聽見哥哥房間傳來乒乒砰砰的聲響，她光著腳碰碰碰的跑了過來，隨即看見小時候她與哥哥常玩的遊戲，只不過現在哥哥成了馴馬的那個人，而他身下的是剛剛發出救援訊號的“馬匹”。  
「你們在玩遊戲嗎！我也要玩！」  
「不是－我們不是在玩遊戲，是你哥發瘋－等等！」日向夏一把就把本來便搖搖欲墜的人給扒了下來，砰的一聲，橘髮的人臉部漂亮的朝地落下。影山驚恐的看向趴在地板上有幾秒鐘一動也不動的人。  
「日、日向－」他伸出的手隨即被日向給攀上：「影山飛雄你好大的膽子居然把我給摔下來看我把你直接摔進地獄－」  
不等日向說完話，他便反手並用腳將人給固定到地板上，他壓制住他了！  
「呃……這也是遊戲嗎？」小夏歪了邊腦袋，影山從上掃視了一眼女孩，問到：「你哥以前有亂告白的習慣嗎？」  
「嗚－哥哥雖然常說喜歡小夏，但哥哥也說過不能隨便跟別人說這句話。」  
「真的嗎？」冷靜的臉上露出勝利的笑容，小夏望著變化過於劇烈的表情不禁看出了神，「那你哥今天可不得了啊。」  
「哥哥怎麼了嗎？」  
「聽好了日向妹妹。」影山將不再掙扎的日向給拎了起來，滿意的看著已經進入沉睡的搭檔，他宣示般的解釋：「從今天開始，我就是你哥的男朋友了。」

－True END－


End file.
